Welcome to Sherwoodstock High
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Follow many of your favorite characters through High school as they battle through High school. They will experience Love, hate, pain, misery, happiness, shock and so many other stuff that makes our shows great.


Note: Yes, this features a lot of characters from a lot of shows, I just thought, wouldn't it be fun to have them all go to the same school? As teachers, students or parents. Yes, Charmed/Angel/Buffy characters (All of them) will appear in the story, but there will be no magic. And the reason why this is featured in the Buffy fanfic, is because is mostly set around them, with them meeting the others.

Note 2: This will be set in a new town, and yes, I mean Sherwoodstock High, as in Robin Hood's sherwoodstock, the reason why is because recently (On the 8/8/06) I just finished doing the school musical, Sherwoodstock.

Note 3: Last one I promise, if you want to see a certain character hook up with another, or want a small idea of yours in my fic, then just leave something in your review saying so.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of this story, but some characters I may make up. But not very many. And Sherwood is not owned by me, the musical version was directed and produced by my teachers, the actual Sherwoodstock and Robin Hood is owned by whoever made them.

**Ttitle: Welcome to Sherwoodstock High**

**Summary: Follow many of your favorite characters through High school as they battle through High school. They will experience Love, hate, pain, misery, happiness, shock and so many other stuff that makes our shows great.**

"**T-Tara M-MC-Clay, and I am new at t-t-he school" the pretty blonde in front of the Guidance official. Spike Williams stuttered. Tara McClay was seventeen years old and just starting her new high school, in doing so, the high school principal, Sally Fletcher told her to see the Guidance Officer for any help she may need. Spike's light blue eyes looked into Tara's darker blue eyes.**

"**Why did you move to the little town of St Kirsten's town?" Spike asked. Tara looked around; Spike could tell the girl was easily shy and nervous.**

"**Well, my mother is sick, so my dad decided to take us up here to a small town" Tara said. Spike nodded his head as he listened to the girl.**

"**Well, I think you will enjoy it here in Sherwoodstock High" Spike replied smiling, the two stood up and Spike shook Tara's hand.**

"**T-T-Thank you, Mr. W-Williams" Tara stuttered, Tara looked at him, he wasn't like a normal adult, he had blonde bleached hair, fair skin and seemed younger then his age/**

"**Please, call me Spike, they all do" Spike said. Tara nodded her head and left.**

'**Well, she certainly is something" Spike replied to himself.**

"**Spiky with a little crush now" a voice said, Spike looked up to see his friend, and rival Angel Liam standing in the door way, Angel was around his height, maybe taller with black spiked hair, fair skin and brown eyes, Angel had always copied Spike's style with a long black trench coat, even thought Angel thinks Spike was the one doing the copying.**

"**Well, nice to see you Peaches, and no, it's nowhere near a crush" Spike retorted as he said down. Angel was a Ancient History teacher, and Spike believed he fancied the once cheerleader Buffy Summers who was only sixteen, her younger sister, Dawn, turning twelve in the next week didn't like Angel thought.**

"**Well, I could swear you had a liking for Drusilla, especially the instance she turned eighteen, remember how she had her birthday party and you showed up uninvited?" Angel smirked.**

'**Hey, I only liked her after she became eighteen" Spike defended himself. Angel gave him a face that meant I didn't believe you and left.**

**Tara almost stumbled when she walked out of the office, the school was a new place for her, and it meant making so few friends and so many enemies. Tara kept her head down into she bumped into a girl around the age of eighteen, she had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin with a sort of round face, she glared at Tara.**

"**Watch it you idiot," the girl with a thin body cursed at her. Tara looked at her in the eyes.**

"**S-S-Sorry" Tara stuttered.**

"**Want to move it with the stutter?" Another girl next to the blonde said, she had long brown hair and brown eyes and tanned skin, she was hot at the other girl, and Tara knew, she was a lesbian after all.**

"**Cordelia, you are so mean" the third girl of the group said, her blonde hair was paler then the lead one and she also had blue eyes and pale skin.**

'**Shut up Harmony" the girl Cordelia said to her. The other one looked at both of them, Cordelia didn't take notice but Harmony went quiet.**

'**Uh, go away now" the blonde one said. Tara nodded her head and moved around the blonde who continued to stare at her. She noticed a tall guy with a scruffy beard, light blue eyes and dark brown hair.**

"**Shannon, are you giving this girl a hard time?" he asked the girl named Shannon.**

"**What is it to you Boone? And I thought to tell you to not talk to me in school" Shannon snapped back but Boone only laughed and walked over to Tara.**

"**Hey, don't worry about my step sister, she thinks just because she is popular, that her and the Queen C can rule the school" Boone told Tara, Tara only nodded her head.**

"**Queen C?" Tara asked. Boone smiled at her.**

'**You must be the new girl, we don't get much new people, and Queen C is Cordelia Chase, and we call my step sister, Shannon Rutherford, Queen S" Boone replied. Tara smiled at him, she was still shy in his presence, and Boone touched her on the shoulder.**

"**Hey, come on, there twenty minutes left before class, I will show you around" Boone said in a kind voice.**

"**Wouldn't S-S-Shannon g-get a-angry if y-y-ou were with m-m-me?" Tara asked, Boone gave up a chuckle.**

"**No, I don't care what she does really, now come on" Boone said, they walked through the crowded hallway, Tara spotted a pretty young redhead with a spiky dark blonde, they were holding hands, Tara felt some energy, some connection towards her.**

"**W-Who a-are they?" Tara asked pointing to them.**

'**Oh that's Willow Rosenberg and Oz, I never knew Oz's last name, they are like a great couple of all times, Oz even plans to stay in school for another year, he in a year higher then Willow" Boone said, Tara smiled weakly, that energy or whatever must have been a fluke she thought. Tara noticed a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, with brown eyes and pale skin and glasses walking around a lot of people, she seemed to keep bumping into some of them.**

'**Hey Piper" Boone said as she came closer to them.**

'**Oh hey Boone, did you memorize the math's sums I showed you?" Piper asked.**

"**Yeah, I have a feeling I may come close to passing the test" Boone said, Piper was smiling still.**

"**Well, if you can't beat them once, then get up and try to beat them again" Piper said with encouragement.**

"**Oh, Tara, this is Piper Halliwell, she the one you should come to if you need help, Piper this is Tara" Boone introduced.**

"**Well hello Tara, I don't think we have seen you before, and if you can't find help with me, Winifred Burkle or Willow Rosenberg can help, they have the brains as well, or maybe my older sister, Prue Halliwell, she is eighteen." Piper said in once sentence. Tara looked over in Willow's direction again, the girl had pale skin and wore a black, yellow and red jumper and blue eyes, she couldn't make out what the eyes looked like,**

"**N-N-Nice to m-m-eet you" Tara said shaking Piper's hand.**

"**I got to go thought, I-I-I-I will see you, later" Tara stuttered, she left Piper and Boone in the hallway.**

"**Boone's got a crush" Piper sang quietly with a look on her face, she smiled at Boone.**

"**I do not have a crush, I am just showing her the way" Boone remarked at her, he shook his head if to get rid of the idea.**

"**Well she never gonna get a boyfriend dressed like that, and that girl over there, she so ready to explode and start some vengeance, and that guy, he cheating on his girlfriend" Anya Jerkins explained to her boyfriend, Xander Harris. Anya flicked her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and stared her brown eyes at the people around her.**

"**An, we talked about this, it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs" Xander said to Anya. Xander had short black hair, brown eyes and fair skin, he was taller then Anya.**

"**For a second I thought you said my name" a voice said, the two couple looked over to see the teacher, Ana Lucia looking at them, she was a HPE teacher.**

"**Why would we say yours?" Anya asked.**

"**Ana, all we need to do is remove to the y and we practically have the same name," Ana Lucia said to them.**

'**But yours is Ana Lucia, not Ana" Anya said, Ana looked like a tough army girl with black hair that was always in a ponytail or a bun, she had dark brown eyes with tanned skin. Willow and Oz appeared next to them again.**

"**Hey Ana!" Willow waved, Ana didn't mind if they called her the last name or first, just as long as they gave her respect.**

"**And hello to you Willow" Ana said smiling at her, Willow looked excited.**

"**Tell them" Oz said, Willow looked like she was going to jump out of her skin.**

"**Oz is playing his real gig tonight, he going to perform at the local club for everyone, you know The Hanshera" Willow said with happiness.**

"**Well Oz, congralutions, hope you have fun" Ana said.**

"**So The dingoes ate my baby going to perform tonight? Well that should be exciting" Xander said smiling. Willow hugged her long time best friend, Anya got pushed by accident, and she gave Willow a look behind her back.**

"**Just so you know, I found him first," Anya said. Ana couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**Are you coming Miss?" Willow asked, Ana shook her head.**

'**No, rock doesn't really interest me, but I am sure you will do well" she said to Oz, and then she moved on.**

"**I will be an Oz's groupie!" Willow said jumping up and down.**

**Winifred Burkle, who's for short was named Fred sat in the science lab, with a lab coat on her, tried to figure some complicated things for science, she was almost on a degree of physics and was smart at it for a seventeen year old.**

"**Knock, Knock," a charming voice said. Fred's brown eyes looked up and saw a man around his thirties enter; he had a scruffy beard, short blackish hair, and tanned skin with blue eyes. Wesley Wydum Price was the Librarian along with Rupert Giles.**

"**Oh hi Wesley, it's nice for you to visit, me, on the account hardly any does, so I am usually stuck in trying to figure something out about Physics, I think I could be onto something really, but it just a theory and, I am babbling again" Fred said, she adjusted her glasses and looked at Wesley.**

"**That is alright Fred, we get carried away" Wesley replied to the fair skin girl, she was thin, almost thin as Shannon Rutherford and Cassie Turner combined. She had lovely long brown hair that ended in curls. Fred noticed a book in her hand.**

"**Doing some quiet reading? I love reading, just to get sucked into a book into a fantasy world where you won't get disturbed," Fred said.**

"**Actually this is for you, since you are the expert on Physics, I thought I let you have a look at it" Wesley said, Fred moved from the table and took the book from him.**

'**Oh my, Volumes of Physics, this is a rare book to find, they say somewhere in a hidden passage is a secret that could help us a lot, but they don't know what that secret is, it's so well kept, no one ever broken it" Fred said, she was onto babbling again.**

"**Well, Mr. Giles is always on the go when it's come to rare books and especially one as valuable and rare" Wesley smiled at her. The class bell went, signaling students to go to class.**

"**Well I better let you go to class, I see you sometime later" Wesley smiled as he exited the room, Fred inhaled the air around her, and the book was rare and was in her hands. She hid it in her lab coat, although many may not want it, but some may want to steal it from her, so it was just a precaution. Fred walked out of the class and smashed into a dark blonde girl, both girls fell to the ground, their books scattered and the people around them laughed.**

'**Oh my, I am so sorry, my mum always telling me to keep my head high or you will bump into someone, or likely to cause a car accident or maybe a people accident" Fred babbled, but when she looked up, some of the books were gone, and the girl disappeared.**

"**Shy, I can be shy too, a lot shy" Fred said to herself, she shrieked as a hand touched her.**

'**Yo, you are alright" a handsome voice said. Fred recognized him as Charles Guun, he was a gang member and had his own crew, Charles was bald, but handsome with dark brown skin and deep dark brown eyes.**

"**You alright?" Gunn asked as he took her hand.**

"**I am fine, I should have been watching where I was going, where did the girl go?" Fred asked.**

'**I think she went that way," a girl said, Fred saw her as Gunn's younger sister who was fifteen, she was sure her name was Alonna.**

"**Here" Another voice said, Fred started to blush, all the attention started going onto her, she looked to see an Arab man give her the book she dropped, he was dark skinned as well, but lighter then Gunn with curly black hair and a black beard, Fred thought Sayid was pretty cute.**

"**Thanks" she said to the Modern History teacher, he smiled at her and walked off to his class.**

"**I have to go to class now, will you be alright?" Charles asked.**

"**You are a gentlemen, sure, I will be okay" Fred said nodding her head, the two siblings walked away, Fred looked around then went to her own class.**

"**Alan Francis Doyle, Doyle for short, and I really think teaching these kids about the Irish could be good" Doyle explained to the woman with light blue eyes, long black hair in a ponytail and fair skin. Sally Fletcher was the principal of the school and Doyle came to get a new position. Doyle had light blue eyes with black hair in short of a spiky way and fair skin; he had an Irish accent as well.**

"**Well, I guess we could use Irish teaching for these who wants to do it in the afternoon, I know Mr. Liam is supposed to be Irish, he could help you with that" Sally told him.**

"**Well, we could perform once, like a mission from the powers to be" Doyle said. Sally laughed a bit.**

'**You sound a lot like Mr. Eko here, he's an ex priest" Sally said.**

"**Well, okay, I will talk about it to Liam and see what we can do, in the mean time, why don't you just take walk around the school and get used to it" Sally said to the twenty year old. Doyle agreed and shook Sally's hand.**

"**Thank you, you won't regret it, the Irish will be the best bloody thing to come to this place" Doyle said smiling. He then left the room. **

**Sally was left alone again; she stared at the picture of her lost husband, Flynn Saunders who had died a couple of months ago of cancer.**

**Nighttime had arrived and many students and even teachers appeared at the club to see Oz perform, along with Charlie Pace's band, DriveShaft.**

**But Fred stay in the lab room, getting ready to read the book Wesley gave her. She could hear Giles walking around in the Library not far, and it comforted her that others were still here.**

'**Lets see, this book will help me alot" Fred said smiling as she pulled it out of the bag, but she realized something was amiss.**

"**This can't be book, a guide to magic? But." Fred trailed off as she remembered crashing into the blonde girl, the blonde girl must have been so embarrassed that she picked up the wrong book, which means she has the Physics book. Fred packed her things and walked out of the room, she headed towards the club, the girl had to be there, since two good bands were going to perform.**

**Willow watched her boyfriend play on his guitar as the band played in the club.**

"**Isn't this cool?" Willow asked Xander.**

'**Yeah, this is well great" Xander said, he was engaged his own conversation with Anya, but Willow could hear Anya say sex.**

"**She talks about sex a lot" a charming's girl voice said, Willow turned her head to see a blonde girl with curls in her hair talking, she had light blue eyes and pale skin.**

"**That's just the start of it" Willow said smiling, the girl laughed and stuck out her hand.**

'**Claire, Claire Littleton, I am in year twelve" Claire said, the red head shake Claire's hand.**

'**Willow, Rosenberg" Willow replied back.**

"**So that's you boyfriend?" Claire asked pointing to Oz.**

"**Yeah, he's great" Willow said excitedly.**

"**Charlie's pretty good as well" Claire replied, Willow noticed the look she had when she mentioned Charlie.**

"**Does someone like someone?" Willow asked, Claire smiled and pretended to zip her mouth. Then she laughed along with Willow.**

"**Okay, I have a crush, but I have to be back" Claire said then she rushed to the toilets.**

**Claire had just made it to the toilets when she threw up, she couldn't understand why she was having these, morning sickness, throwing up randomly. Claire walked out of the stall and bumped into the Japanese/Korean teacher Sun, even thought she was actually a Korean, she taught some Japanese. Sun had short black hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes and her skin was tanned.**

"**Pregnant?" Sun asked, Claire looked over and stared at her, she looked horrified.**

"**I just got some of these symptoms a week ago and realized I was pregnant, you could be too, here" Sun said, she handed over a pregnancy test.**

'**To be on the safe side" Sun said, she stared walking out but Claire stopped her.**

'**Does your husband know?" She wanted to know, Sun remained silent and then shook her head and quickly disappeared.**

"**Cheese sauce, meat" Tara repeated over in her head as she walked through the might to a shop that was next to the club, she heard hear Oz's band playing out as she got closer, she wanted to join, but her father wouldn't let her. Tara also held a book that had something to do with Physics, apparently she shouldn't have ran off quickly when that girl had crashed into her, but she was so embarrassed, she just grabbed a book and ran. Now she hoped she would see the girl, maybe she would stop by the school instead and hand it to the Librarian. Tara stopped suddenly when she heard a sound.**

"**Hello?" Tara asked, but no answer except the eerie night and the vibrations coming from the club, Tara walked faster, she could hear another set running, scared out of her mind, Tara sped up the pace, but she felt a cold hand grab her and over her mouth. Tara's last thought as she was dragged into the night, was of the beautiful red head girl she seen.**

**A/N, Well a cliffhanger, I couldn't leave you guys without two cliffhangers, is Claire pregnant? Is Tara still alive? we will find out in the next chapter, but it could be a while before it up, but I will try and get it done soon.**

**Here is a list of the characters who appeared or got mentioned in this chapter, and what show they came from.**

**List:**

**Tara McClay (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Spike Williams (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Buffy Summers (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Dawn Summers (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Willow Rosenberg (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Xander Harris (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Anya Jerkins (Buffy, the vampire Slayer)**

**Wesley Wydum Price (Angel)**

**Angel Liam (Angel/Buffy, the vampire slayer)**

**Winifred Burkle (Angel)**

**Charles Gunn (Angel)**

**Shannon Rutherford (Lost)**

**Charlie Pace (Lost)**

**Boone (Lost)**

**Claire Littleton (Lost)**

**Sayid (Lost)**

**Alonna Gunn (Angel)**

**Ana Lucia (Lost)**

**Cordelia Chase (Buffy/Angel)**

**Harmony (Buffy)**

**Oz (Buffy)**

**Sally Fletcher (Home and Away)**

**Alan Francis Doyle (Angel)**

**Note: Note some of the characters I didn't add the last name, because I don't know their last names, so would someone please give me a list of their last names, and Mr Eko's first name as well. And some, like Darla, Drusilla, Spike, Angel, don't really have last names (Although Harmony does somewhere)**


End file.
